Gastrointestinal dysfunction, such as intestinal dysmotility, is a frequent and occasionally dominating symptom of various conditions. Intestinal motility is critical to nutrition and several biological functions. Notably, intestinal dysmotility could be both a cause and a result of several disease processes. For example, in the setting of surgical manipulation of the gut, a known ileus results in dysmotility. Inflammatory bowel disease, peritonitis, and even several forms of shock can also lead to dysmotility. Independent of cause, the loss of normal gut function compromises nutrition and survival. Several motility agents are currently used in humans but without well-defined mechanistic detail. There is a need for novel therapeutic agents and treatment methods.